Fate Dark Horse
by Mstudify
Summary: A new contestant has entered the 5th Holy Grail War! Armed with the mysterious servant Avenger, Jason Longstreet will fight for the greatest prize of all: his life. But dark forces lurk, forcing him to confront questions he would rather leave unanswered. Will he survive? Or become another body on the road to the Grail. Featuring OCs, F!Gilgamesh, M!Gilgamesh, and Enkidu!


She watched me with the eyes of a hawk and the persistence of a shadow.

I honestly could not claim I was surprised. She was GILGAMESH, king of Uruk and all of humanity. A being who was 2/3rds god, 1/3 man, she towered above any fool who would dare oppose her. Even if the walls of Uruk fell and the sands rose to bury the city, people everywhere would still speak of her achievements in hushed tones of reverent awe.

Even if an uneducated jester made a bid of ignorance, claiming to be unaware of her legend, his heart would still know of her. For she was the KING OF HEROES, serving as the basis for all legends over all times. As such, her power known as the GATE OF BABYLON gave her ownership of all the Noble Phantasms these subsequent heroes would use.

Yet, I was famous as well. So when I awoke fourteen days ago to find a burning pain in my chest and the memory of a prophetic dream, I hid my discomfort from her. Even as the pain slowly spread, leaving me gasping for breath and racked with tremors.

I couldn't help but take pride in my performance. The king had noticed that something was wrong merely hours ago, despite her intent familiarity with me. Distantly, I could help but wonder what had tipped her off. Was it when I refused a friendly spar, something that both of use revealed in? Was it when I declined an invitation to her (ours, really) private chambers for a 'secluded strategy session'?

Judging from the situation I found myself in now, it was something much more mundane. I had stopped eating anything two days ago, when I found my stomach was far more ready to reject the food instead of digest it. So when the very excited king wanted me to taste a new delicacy from a distant land, I had tried to refuse politely.

A refusal that was received…poorly. After a brief shouting match, which only end when a passing guard interrupted to give the king a message from her brother, I escaped to the gardens. To say my king was not fond of the gardens would be an overstatement, but not a large one. She viewed the gardens as just another treasure.

To me, these hanging gardens were something more. They were a reminder of the lonely days I had spent in the wilds, roaming with the herds and talking with them. In those days, I even lacked the most basic form of a human, let alone there speech and comprehension. Things were so simple back then, among the wind and the beasts.

I coughed dryly as I sat upon a bench, allowing the shade of the trees to shield me from the harsh sun. I felt a sense of finality settle upon me. Here, in a place oh so reminiscing of my beginnings, I sensed the tendrils of pain begin to envelope my heart. It wouldn't be long now.

"Mutt," a clear alto resounded. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

I chuckled lightly, turning towards the voice. "And why would I want to hide from the great Goldie of Uruk?"

Before me stood one of the most beautiful women to walk the face of this Earth. Her hair a bright blond, and cut in a spiky, almost wild looking bob. Due to the heat, and undoubtable the sexual appeal, she wore only a toga made of the finest of silk. This had the interesting side effect of showing the red tattoos that wound around her body, giving her an air of power.

Her red eyes, crimson like blood, gazed into my green ones. "Because you refuse to accept the great gifts I wished to bestow upon you. If you were a lesser being I would have thought you insane to test my generosity in such a way. As it happens, I have decided to give you another chance."

Sitting down next to me on the bench, she projected a cocky sprawl that screamed of control and confidence. With a flick of her figure, a vortex of gold appeared above her hand, before a diamond encrusted chalice descended from it.

"Eat." She said, before placing the (likely priceless) chalice in my lap. Looking down, I glanced at the plump, green grapes overflowing from the cup. My stomach turned uncomfortably at the thought of food.

"I am not hungry, thank you for the offering, however." I said as lightly as I could, hoping she would leave me to my pain.

"Really? You haven't eaten for days, if my memory serves me. I highly suggest you partake in my very generous offering." Looking into her eyes, I saw she was ready to enforce this idea with vigor, if necessary. The only reason she hadn't ordered me to eat was the shared knowledge that her 'ordering' was akin to me 'ignoring'.

So, with as much pomp and circumstance I could muster into the action, I withdrew a grape. Placing it in my mouth, I chewed as loudly as I could in an attempt to annoy her. The second grape met a similarly overacted ended, with only a faint eyebrow raise from my audience as a result.

The third grape killed me.

It was halfway to my lips when the world froze. For what could have been a second or an eternity, I started at the green, round grape. I memorized every atom of it as I struggled against invisible chains to move. Nothing responded despite my strength and will.

Then, I was falling. The grape dropped from my limp hands as every bone in my body turned to jelly. Sliding off the bench, I watched as the blue sky came into view above me. I tried to brace myself, but my body still refused to respond as I awaited the jarring impact with the ground.

It never came. Two bare, tan arms wrapped around me, cradling me. Slowly and gently, I was lowered unto the lap of my savior.

"You foolish mutt," her eyes we're soft as she moved strands of my green hair off my face. "Tell me what ails you. I have every cure for any disease or wound at my fingertips. Be rid of this and return to my side, as it should be."

As I struggled to respond, another portal open above me, depositing a Golden Fleece into the Kings arms. As if I was some small child, she tucked the blanket around me, watching it glow faintly with magic.

In the future, a hero would search for this very fleece, which gave him the right to rule over all of Greece. He would not only find it with his band of fellow Argonauts, but he would run into a princess's whom he would marry and have two children with. However, the end of their marriage would be…strained to say the least.

Not that either I or the King cared about these future things. We both knew the Fleece had the power to heal any and all aliments one could occur on the mortal plane. The thing I knew, and she didn't, was that I wasn't dying from something as simple as that.

The sun was setting behind her, casting a yellow halo around her, further enhancing her great beauty. Despite a slight blur to my vision, I could read her eyes perfectly and see them clearly. The contrast was astounding to my addled mind.

"I don't think I will return to your side in this world, my King." I drew strength from the sight of her, forcing the words through my throat. "The Gods never go back on their promises."

"The Gods? What do those fools have to do with…?"

I interrupted her with a wet cough. Fighting for breath, warmth flowed up my throat and pooled in my mouth. Eventually, the copper liquid trickled out of my lips, flowing down my check. I turned and spit, rasping in a breath. I didn't need a healer to tell me the fleece had failed in its duty to save me.

"GUARDs!" Her voice was higher than usual, more panicky. "SUMMON THE HIGH PRIEST, NOW!"

When her eyes returned to mine, they had changed. I saw shock, then confusion, and finally fear. Fear for me. It hurt me more than a dying to see such fear in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't be worried for me." I desperately tried to turned her back to the confident woman I had fallen in love with. "If anything, I should be the one that's scared. I am going into the beyond before you." I smiled sadly. "I will be waiting for you."

"I…I don't accept this." She stared at me nervously. "I order you to stay here, with me."

I sighed tiredly, feeling my eyes close slowly. "You know how well I follow orders, my love." As my consciousness began to fade, I couldn't help but voice my last wish. "I wish I could have…accompanied you…on more adventures."

And with the memory of a blond king standing on the horizon, I let my soul leave my body.

xXx

Gilgamesh's brain was never idle. At every moment, she calculate new strategies and planned new glories. By her count, she mentally demolished and rebuild the grand City of Uruk no less than three times on the average day.

But as her one and only friend died in her arms, her brain was overcome with an emotion she was unfamiliar with. Fear. It was horrible to feel, a spikey cold emotion that flowed through every vein in her body. Despite the sun beating down on her, the King felt like she was freezing.

Desperately, she started into the soft face of Enkidu. She gulped uncomfortably at the sight of the red liquid flowing out of his mouth. Slowly, reverently, she used her clothing to wipe away the blood, leaving his face peaceful. He could have been sleeping.

"Please, please." She whispered to him. "Return to me. I will give you anything, fight anyone. Just return to me."

"My King." A voice forced out from behind her, clearly fighting to regain its breath. "I have brought the High Priest."

Turning, she motioned quickly to the short, fat man beside the royal guard. "Mend him…Now!"

It took all her self-control to step away from (no, not a body) her friend. Nervously, she paced back and forth, stealing glances at the priest as he chanted and prayed to Aruru for healing. The guard fell in step behind her, warily glancing around for any threats that could appear.

"My King, are you injured?"

Pausing in her pacing, she wondered why the mongrel would dare be concerned for her when it was clearly Enkidu who was suffering. But a glance at herself provided the answer.

The white silk she had so carefully picked out for herself was dripping with blood. It appeared as if she a bathed in it, turning the priceless material crimson. The warrior king felt the urged to throw up at the sight of it, despite it being far from the first time blood had graced her flawless skin. This time it was different, however. This was not the blood of enemies, but the blood of…

Forcing herself to abscond from such thoughts, she summoned a terrifying glare. How dare a mere mortal such as him suggest she could be injured? She was a master of combat, a terror on the battlefield even without the aid of the Gate.

The sharp retort died on her lips when the priest turned to here. "My King, I'm sorry." He said with a grave tone. "The Gods have decreed Enkidu must die."

"This is no time for jesting, Priest." The King hissed. "Enkidu and I are the chosen of the Gods, destined to bridge the gap between mortal and immortal. They would never desire the death of either of us."

The priest sighed, searching for the correct words. Standing he approached the king, pulling on his vast experience with consoling the families of the dead and dying. He allowed his face to settle into a mask of utmost empathy. The King, instead of being comforted, began to grow enraged at his lack of aid.

"My King, as I prayed for health of Great Enkidu, I was granted a vision from above. The Gods have grown weary of your arrogance, exemplified in your killing of the goddess Ishtar's great Bull. They declared that both of you must die to appreciate the chains of mortality." The fat priest paused, using his shaking hands to wipe the nervous sweat from his brow. "However, your mother Ninsun argued on your behalf, forcing the great ones to compromise."

The King had stopped pacing now, staring at the priest with a very cool expression. Usually, when the King would anger, she would make the fact known. An enemy would be eviscerated, an object decimated, a servant would be banished from Uruk.

However, few had the displeasure to see the King truly angry. Her brother and Enkidu were two such people and thus knew the signs of the impending explosion. Enkidu, being the decent person he was, would have stepped in and distracted the King long enough to send the priest away. Her brother, on the other hand, would have pulled up a seat to experience the 'pleasure' of another's suffering.

The absence of either caused the High Priest to march on to his doom. "It was decided that only one of you must die. Enkidu…volunteered. He saved your life, your majesty."

When the great Gilgamesh finally spoke, it was a gently as a summer breeze. "So you are saying that there is nothing you can do?"

"That is correct your, majesty." The cleric said with a practiced sadness. "Shall I prepare the proper rituals?"

"No," She said softly, returning to Enkidu's side. "There is no need. Guard?"

Stepping forward and kneeling lowly, the guard awaited the commands of his King.

"Kill him, now. Then find me another priest."

For a second, nothing happened. Both the guard and the high priest stared at the blond woman, shocked. Then several things happened rapidly.

The guard turned and pulled out his short sword with a practiced ease. Thrusting forward, the guard missed his initial strike by centimeters, slashing a fold of black fabric from the effluent's clothing. The fat priest, unused to combat or physical activity of any kind, tripped forward in a vain attempt to avoid his oncoming doom.

"My King! Please," He shouted as the guard moved to decapitate his prone form. "Spare me! I have always been your faithful servant!"

"Stop," With the blade an inch from the man's neck, the guard complied. "Faithful, you say?"

The half-god leaned back, unleashing a piercing laugh. It carried with it a hint of madness, causing the witnesses to shiver uncomfortably.

"You little fool. Long have you grown fat and lazy feasting upon my treasures. I tolerated your disgusting existence because someday, against my better judgement, I thought you would be useful. That day came today." Looking down at the shivering man, whose hand had clasped in prayer. "And you failed. I would kill you myself, but it would be beneath me."

Now, say what you will about the lack of political clout that the fat man just displayed, but recall one simple fact. To get to the position of high priest, one could not be stupid. If nothing else, one must be able to maneuver up the political hierarchy that ruled Uruk, manipulating and gaining the favor of various politicians.

When one operates in this environment, they come to realize one simple fact. The easiest way to gain favor with one is to give them something they want. Even if you cannot technically provide what you claim, the mere offer of something that is desired can gain a large amount of temporary favor.

So he gave the woman what she wanted, but could never provide.

The King of Hero's pulled her gaze away from her lover and to the fat man. "Speak quickly."

"There is a man!" he swallowed, collecting his thoughts. "Named Utnapishtim. He is immortal and wise, it is with him the answer to return your lover too you sits."

Utnapishtim was a legend the priest had once heard of his predecessor speak of in passing. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but in those odd moments of pure adrenaline and fear, such as he was experiencing now, the most unlikely of facts would come to the minds forefront.

For one brief, terrifying moment, he was sure the woman would kill him and his deception would be for nothing. But the gods smiled on him and, in a swirl of blood soaked robes, the King marched away from the cowering man. Her guard following swiftly behind.

In that moment, the priest realized two inescapable truths. That he needed to leave the civilized world before the King returned and executed him for his treachery, and that he needed a change of robes rather quickly.

xXx

The current owner of the Gate of Babylon bit the lower part of her lip gently, the only sign that her emotions were currently in absolute turmoil. Honestly, she didn't care about any of this. The meeting, the speech, and the gift she was about to present was absolutely worthless in her mind.

She wanted to get out of here and find this old man. This mystic Utnapishtim who held all the answers.

She wasn't an idiot, the second she had heard the name cross the priest lips she went to her family's archives. It was the largest collection of knowledge in the world, besides the Gate of Babylon, so if geezer existed he would be there. And exist he did.

Long ago, it is said the god's grew bored with humanity. In there boredom, they summoned a great flood to destroy the world. All the nations and people of the world drowned as they screamed to the gods for salvation, in vain of course.

Only one family survived. Enki, the god of crafts, let slip to his favorite craftsmen that it would be wise to construct a boat. Despite living in the middle of the continent, Utnapishtim built a ship and successfully sailed it when the prophesized flood arrived.

All of that, in Gilgamesh's mind at least, was totally worthless. What was much more interesting was the reward Utnaoishtim received for saving the human race. Immortality. The thing she could us to bring back Enkidu, according to the priest.

"My lord," a voice broke her out of her thoughts. "The council has assembled, as you asked. Would you like to start the meeting?"

Her train of thought derailed, the King glared at the speaker. "We start when my brother has arrived, not before."

She pretended not to notice the groans that issued from around the table. Unlike her brother, she tended to give her advisor a little bit of leeway. Scratch that, she actually had advisors and occasionally listened to them. It was all Enkidu's idea…

"Sister, why are you dragging me to such dull meetings?" A cultural voice reverberated through the meeting chamber. "All these fools are beneath us. Only we are qualified to rule this world."

"The only fool here, Nimrod, is you."

Gilgamesh didn't even need to turn to imagine the scene behind her. Her twin brother, likely boasting a girl on each arm, had strolled into the room with his most haughty expression he could muster. Next, he would plant a kiss on each girl's lips (showing them off like some sort of trophy) before waving them away. Then, he would walk into the room to sit next to her.

Three. Two. One. And…

"Is that necessary, Prince Nimrod?" Her minister of culture spat acidly.

"Actually, it is." The blond haired man said just as brusquely. "As long as you mongrels believe yourselves to have an ounce of power, you must be reminded in every way that you have no…"

"Brother, that's enough. Now that you have," she raised an eyebrow. "arrived. I can began this meeting."

"Not so fast, Sister. Where is that mutt you are so fond of? He is the only one who can make these meetings bearable." The red-eyed man known as Nimrod asked. "I was planning to offer him the opportunity to accompany me to the north later, there is a group of bandits that is begging to be crushed."

Gilgamesh found her mouth suddenly dry, swallowed before speaking. "Enkidu is the subject of this council." Gathering her nerve, she forced the words out. "He's dead."

For a moment, all that met her was stunned silence. She could relate. To a normal, if intelligent, member of her council, it must have seemed impossible. Enkidu, the man who wrestled with the god-king for a week, dead? Enkidu, the man who defeated the guardian of the forest and beast of the gods, dead? Enkidu, the man who chained the bull of heaven itself?

Then the silence was broken by laughing. A cruel, haughty laugh that made all who hear it shudder and flinch.

"Surely you jest! Someone kill Enkidu? That is the funniest thing I heard for a while, thank up." Nimrod struggled out between gasps, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now, now, where is the mutt? I don't have patience for any more of your jokes."

The next seconds were a blur to Gilgamesh, but she could distantly acknowledge the fact she backhanded her brother before her vision became clouded with pure rage. Red filled her vision and all she could hear was the drumbeat of her own heart as she desperately wished to wipe the disgusting stain of a brother off the face of the map.

But that wouldn't stand. It would be counter-productive to what she wanted to accomplish here today. So she closed the Gate of Babylon (she didn't remember summoning these swords of fate, but apparently she did), and returned to her seat. Her brother cowered in a corner, blood oozing from his nose.

Turing, she found herself tired of this council. "Enkidu is dead, but not lost. I am going on a journey to retrieve him. In my absence, I relinquish my title and the key to the Gate to the next in line for the throne, my brother Nimrod."

A golden portal opened above the shocked Nimrod's head, dropping they Key of King's Law, Bab-ilu into his shaking hands. Gilgamesh, no not anymore, the women turned and left the room, pretending to ignore the loss of heat that signified her connection to the gate.

xXx

I was floating.

In some realm between heaven, hell, and the Earth, I stared beyond the reaches of time. A second was a lifetime, but an age but a moment. Stars grew and died under my gaze but a mere ant seemed to outlive me with ease.

I felt lost, alone, confused. Was this it? After death (for I knew I had to be dead, where else would I be?) I had to sit among the sky for eternity? I didn't like it.

But then something changed. A figure approached me, walking softly across the sky. Turing, I found I had my head and body back, something I didn't realize I had lacked until this moment. I watched the approaching women.

I think she was a women, at least. I knew I myself really didn't have a gender, being a creation of Earth and clay after all, but I liked to identify myself as male. Regardless, the creature was dark-skinned, humanoid with midnight hair and dark eyes. Beautiful in every way.

I knew her, but how?

Then it clicked. "Hello, Lady Gaia." I said with my most revert bow.

She laughed, stopping just before me and dragging my head up to hers with a gentle had. "I don't believe we've meet before, Enkidu. How do you know of me?"

I honestly felt a bit uncomfortable that the personification of the Earth itself was currently caressing my check, but I tried not to let it show. After all, I had gotten killed by the Gods just moments (years? Ages? Seconds? Time was different here) ago and was in no hurry to see if I could be banished from this purgatory as well.

Fight to keep any expression off my face, I answered slowly. "My mother was Aruru, the goddess of creation. Before I was taken in by the humans, we would talk about the world. Sometimes, she would mention you, and it was always with great devotion."

"As she should." He dark lips curved graciously. "It pleases me my children have not forgotten of me, even as time goes on."

Stepping back, the will of earth began to slowly circle me. I followed her out of the corner of my eyes as her gaze swept over me, evaluating every inch of me. I resisted the urge to twitch nervously as I felt my soul lay bare before the Worlds piercing gaze.

I wasn't a stranger to women, or men for that matter, securitizing me. Usually the stares held a hint of lust that perplexed me. I was a being molded out of clay, without set gender or set form, and that forever set me apart from my fellows. I couldn't comprehend how any could overcome that fact to find me a viable focus for their lust.

Then one day Gilgamesh kicked down my door and demanded I sleep with her. That was really the first time I was forced to acknowledge that others found me attractive. Well, other than the whole Shamhat affair, but the less said about that the better.

But this was not the scrutiny of lust, or even of battle. This was one of a general observing the soldiers under there command and evaluating them for combat.

Apparently, I was not found wanting.

"Yes, you shall do perfectly." She said more to herself then me, before stopping in front of my gaze once more. "Do you know why you died?"

I blinked, momentary stunned at the bluntness of the question, before shrugging internally. This was Gaia, after all, life and death were of little consequence to her.

"My lover Gilgamesh," I paused as I noted Gaia's eye twitch slightly, but dismissed it. "Was approached by the goddess Ishtar with a proposal to marry. She refused, causing the goddess to release the Bull of Heaven in an attempt to destroy the kingdom as punishment. Together, I and my lover slew the beast and protected the land."

I took a breath before continuing. "Ishtar, of course, was not happy that we destroyed such a beast." Blinking, I looked at the lady guiltily. "Ehhh…sorry if that caused in problems for you."

"No, not at all. Please continue." She replied, her tone colored with amusement.

"Well, the gods were unhappy that we killed the Bull, so they decided we needed to die. My mother-in-law argued on our behalf, well enough that the gods decided only one of us was enough. I volunteered."

"A true and very noble story. Although you should know I don't approve of that girl, she is much too arrogant for one such as you." I frowned at the deity's declaration, but bit my tongue. She was a god, after all "But you didn't answer my question."

I quickly reviewed my story, checking to see if I had left anything out. Ishtar? Check. Giant bull? Check. Me kick giant bull's ass? Check. Me dying? Check. Huh, I really thought that was a rather good answer myself.

My confusion must have shown on my face because Gaia was speaking a moment later. "You have told me the why but not the how. That is what is truly important here."

"I get the feeling that you already know the how, my lady." I had seen conniving smiles before, but the one she was wearing was defiantly in the top five.

"Simply put, being a creation of the god's makes you unable to resist the power of your creators. If you're…'concubine'," she spat the word like a curse. "Was told to die, she would have held out for at least a month, possibly two. You, on the other hand, are totally at the mercy of a divine beings orders."

I resisted the urge to chuckle slightly. The mental image of someone calling my beloved a 'concubine' to her face was just too precious to ignore. I bet the Golden King would sputter unintelligently for at least a full minute. I was almost tempted to do it myself.

"Which is why the question I am going to ask you next is entirely academic. You're going to say yes, one way or another." She made a vague sweeping gesture with her hand. "It is only the fact you are favored amongst my children that I grant you this courtesy."

Any mirth that I had within me died as I processed her words. My body reacted before my mind, dropping down into a ready stance and clutching at weapons that weren't there. I knew, distantly, that I was dead and buried already, that any chance of beating the personification of the world was null and void. However, I was ready to go down fighting in my second life, unlike my first.

So when she simply turned her back to me and began walking, I was left feeling a bit shocked. Normally, turning your back on your opponent was a sign of extreme disrespect. However, given that she was an all-powerful being and I was just a mere…clay man, I suppose it was justified.

"Walk with me." Despite myself, I found myself following her as we walked through the void. I tried to keep focused on her as whole galaxies seemed to fly by me. "Do you know what I actually am, Enkidu? What I truly am?"

Looking back upon my time with mother, I tried to bring my thoughts to order. It was difficult, at the time I hadn't been remotely human, instead resting in the form that seemed most natural to me. As such, my mind was that of a beast and without knowledge of words or concepts. I didn't meet my first human, and thus the ability to imitate them, until mother left me.

"Mother used the term 'one who birthed all' to describe you. So I assume you are the God who created the gods who in turn created all the rest."

She nodded at me slightly. "A reasonable assumption. But an incorrect one. You see, I am the manifestation of every living things will to survive on Earth. Every tree, every plant, every beast I can feel, feel there need to survive. And I do, I protect them to the end of my existence."

Pausing, she stopped and in an oddly human motion, began to kick her feet rather bashfully. "But that has changed recently. The humans have become…different. They don't want my protection anymore, they've turned to their own champion."

Looking up at me, I saw something I didn't expect in her eyes. Sadness. Total, pure, legitimist sadness. The kind you see from a parent who loses a child. That was…surprising.

"And the worse thing about it is, I don't know why. Why have they abandon me so?" Her said eyes lit up for a second as they focused on mine. "But then I remember you."

"You, who was almost human but not. You, one of my favorites even before you began to emulate the humans." Her lit eyes became a full on grin now, one that filled me with fear. "And the fact that you can't say no only sealed the deal."

I opened my month to retort, I found myself unable to. My lips flopped aimlessly as I tried to form words, but all that came out was air. I could only stare in horror as the World talked on.

"This is the deal I make with you, Enkidu. You shall travel the face of the World in my stead, seeking out the greatest of my errant children. You will integrate with them, learn from them, and most importantly understand them better than they know themselves." She paused a moment before continuing. "And then, at the end of the age, you shall tell me all. And with this knowledge, I will claim my children again."

"Speak, Enkidu. Do you accept my contract?"

Instinctively, I knew words had been returned to me. I swallowed trying to bring moisture to my achingly dry mouth.

What was my response? Obviously, if the Worlds words were true, and I had no reason to doubt them, I would have to do as she asked. So the only thing on stake was pride.

Perhaps pride was the wrong word? The final point was if I, Enkidu, would aid the world into bring humanity back under the fold of a deity by force or by my own free will. Even if nobody learned of this meeting, I would look back a see to moment when I made a decision. A decision that would destroy the course of my soul.

So I couldn't help but smile. The moments when the stakes were so high my whole soul lied in the balance, how could I do anything but?

"No."

"I see. If it is any consolation, you will have my full support on your quest. I will grant you powers that will make all tremble. I can already guarantee your mission will be a total success, no matter the obstacle."

I laughed slightly, dropping to my knees in a manor I had seen prisoners before a headsmen. Time to end it.

"No, lady Gaia. Order me on the path through the strength of the gods, but I will not abide to you willingly." I paused, before turning my face downward. "It is truly a sad day for the both of us."

"That it is." She replied quietly. "That it is."

A blinding white light, then nothing.


End file.
